


A Date To Remember

by casified



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casified/pseuds/casified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story focuses on The Doctor. It is all about how he prepares for a date with River. I feel like many people view their relationship as one that is revolved around sex, or even that their relationship is one sided (River being the main initiator), but I don't believe those assumptions. The Doctor is very much a romantic and he cares deeply for his wife. He does many seemingly insignificant things that are actually very significant to his nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date To Remember

The Doctor was finally back in the TARDIS. His clothes were torn to shreds and he panted widely as he tried to catch his breath. He had just finished saving the Ugrathens from yet another attack from the Cybermen. He doesn’t understand what those machines have against that underdeveloped race. They are simple creatures that spend their days plowing the soil of their small planet, which, by the way, is no bigger than Earth’s moon. They labor from dusk to dawn on a terra that is rich with the beautiful exotic fruits that the creatures live off of. 

The Doctor is fully aware of the legends that claim that the Ugrathens are hiding a long lost stone. This stone is believed to bring about the dawn of a horrible era full of destruction and death. However, as far and wide as he has travelled through time and space, he has yet to even get a glimpse of anything that could surmount to that kind of prophecy. Although, maybe that is why the Cybermen keep attacking; but why would they seek out something that could very well destroy them? Why not just leave it in the innocent hands of the Ugrathens? The Doctor came to the conclusion that he would probably never know the answer, and besides he was too tired to really press on the matter anymore.

Actually, these days he has felt nothing but exhaustion and sadness. After losing Amy and Rory, it has been hard for him to find resolve after hard battles. He missed their sarcastic banter and the way that they seemed to get worked up about the smallest of things. He missed the bright-eyed look on Amy’s face whenever they travelled to a new land. She was always filled with such wonder and curiosity. He thought of Rory, who was one of the best friends he could ever ask for. Rory was a strange one, indeed, but who is the Doctor to deny that he likes his companions a little bonkers. It certainly kept things interesting.

The Doctor loved the thrill that he got every time he learned something new about his companions. One of the most shocking revelations, however, was the story of River Song. Who could have thought that the woman he met in the biggest library in the universe would end up being the one person that knew all of his secrets. He was weary of her at first. He didn’t like it when someone knew that much about him. It took a little while, but he eventually grew to trust her completely, no matter what happened.

River is a complex woman, who sometimes scares him, but she is also his wife, and he loves her completely. She has saved him on more occasions than he would like to admit. He has loved many people in his lifetime, but none more than her. One of his favorite things about her is that she is able to help him forget about all the horrors he has seen. Nothing seems to matter when they are together. She is his safe haven. She has become his source of hope, strength, and relief. He loves her with every atom in his body and he knows that he will never stop loving her. He can’t stop thinking about their date tonight. It’s going to be amazing, and she will be absolutely perfect.

The Doctor snapped out of his daydream and became aware of a horrible smell, and that it was unfortunately coming from him. He tried his best to keep himself from getting sick right then and there. He wrinkled his nose and held his breath as he ran to the shower. He quickly ripped off whatever was left of his torn clothing and got in. 

The TARDIS had already started the stream of perfectly hot water. He thanked her with a smile. He loved that she always knew what he wanted. The water washed down his body and relaxed his muscles. He sighed with relief and sat down in the shower to rest his legs a little. He just wanted to stay there forever. The water tickled him as it ran over his hair and down to his face. He chuckled a little at the sensation. He watched in a trance as the water dripped off his nose and into his lap. In that moment, that was the most fascinating thing to him. A smile played across his face when he realized that he really is just a child at heart, just like Amy always said. After a few minutes of enjoying the calming stream, he stood up and grabbed the shampoo and soap and finished bathing. 

He had a hard time leaving the warmth of the shower, but he knew that his night with River would make it all worth it. He thought about what he was planning for their date as he walked to his bedroom. He couldn’t wait to sweep River off of her feet once again. He loved the way she laughed when he did that.

He quickly dressed in his usual outfit. Then he manipulated his hair to the slightly messy shape that River loved so much. He grabbed his cologne and sprayed a little on his neck, right where he knew River liked to kiss him. He blushed at the thought but quickly distracted himself by running back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. River definitely wont be kissing him if his breath is atrocious. 

When he finishes, he walks to the control room of the TARDIS. Once he gets there, he sprints to the console and gleefully pulls countless levers and pushes buttons. He hums a little melody as his hands rhythmically work. The TARDIS revs up and fills his ears with a sound that he loves so much. Despite his tight grip on the console, he still manages to stumble around as he sores through the time vortex.

The TARDIS finally comes to a stop and he eagerly opens her doors. The first thing that hits him is the astonishing fragrance of flowers. He closes his eyes and then breathes in deeply as the refreshing scent fills his lungs. A breeze wisps past him into the TARDIS and he can hear her purr with delight. He steps out onto the beautiful field of flowers. He is on Floret; the only planet that he knows of that is almost completely filled with millions of different kinds of flowers from all across the universe. 

He comes here before all of his dates with River. He likes to make a beautiful bouquet of flowers to give her. It has become a sort of tradition for him. Even though River is no longer surprised that she will get one, he knows that she still loves getting them. He tries to pick out different flowers each time for her. Her favorite flowers, so far are the small, dark blue flowers with strange markings. They are stunningly beautiful and miraculously they never wither or die. The best part about them is that they sing when in the presence of those that have pure love, and boy do they sing when he and River are around.

He finally finds the perfect flowers. As he plucks them from the ground, he watches as new flowers immediately grow and take their place. It always fascinates him when that happens. The power behind it has something to do with little creatures that live under the soil. Supposedly, they produce some sort of chemical that speeds up the growth of flowers. However, he has never seen one of these creatures so he is not entirely sure if it is true.

Once he is finished, he turns and walks back to the TARDIS. He takes one last deep breath before walking through the doors. Once inside, he wraps a thin red bow around the bouquet. He admires his work before gently placing it on nearby chair. 

He sighs with relief because now he can finally travel to River. Only a few more minutes until they will be together again. He can feel his stomach flutter with excitement. For this date, he plans to visit River during the time that she is still in Stormcage. He has to admit, he gets quite a rush when he breaks her out. Plus, he hasn’t taken that “version” of her on a date in a few days, so she is probably filled to the brim with boredom by now. 

Once again, he manipulates the console while directing the TARDIS to the right point in River’s timeline. His hearts are pounding and he is overflowing with anticipation. He can’t wait to see her again. It hasn’t even been a day since he last saw her, but he is aware that it has probably been a longer period of time for her. He knows that she gets really bored in that small cell, and playing tricks on the guards only provides so much amusement. 

The TARDIS lands a few minutes later. The Doctor bursts out of the TARDIS to find the most beautiful woman in the entire universe looking right at him. Her eyes are filled with a love that he will never fully comprehend.

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully aware that The Doctor doesn't have the ability to pin-point exactly where he wants to go in River's timeline, but for the sake of this story, I am allowing that to be a possibility. 
> 
> The Ugrathens, and the planets: Ugrathen and Floret, are not actually mentioned in the actual Doctor Who series, but are people and places that I have made up.
> 
> Depending on how well this fanfic does, I will most likely write another story that builds off of any one of the key points in this story. Such as: writing more in-depth about what happened on Ugrathen and the mystery of the stone, or writing about the alleged date, and the events that occurred, etc.
> 
> Also, this is literally the first fanfic that I have ever written, so please go easy on me if you give any feedback.


End file.
